Dancing In The Rain
by BrokenAria
Summary: Everyone always believed Yamamoto Takeshi to be a fun loving girl with a strange passion for Baseball. Little did they know that she had contracted the same unidentifiable disease that had stolen her mother as a child - and would likely be dead herself within a year. That wasn't about to stop her from being Tsuna's Rain Guardian though. Fem!80


**Author's Note:** So I'm not too sure how many female Yamamoto stories there are, but I felt somewhat inclined to make one. Before this story starts I want to premise it by saying that no this is not a self-insert. It is a female Yamamoto story, which means the same character just gender swapped. There are quite a few differences as well, but that's getting ahead of things. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Rating:** _Teen_. Better safe than sorry I always say.

**Tags:** _Fem!80, Slight OoC_

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._**

* * *

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass..._

_ It's about learning how to dance in the rain..._

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

_Diagnosis_

* * *

_This can't be true. _

I stared at the doctor sitting behind the desk in front of me, but no matter how hard I tried to focus the words pouring from his mouth refused to sink in.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized finally.

"You're sorry?" my father demanded, an accusatory edge to his voice. "After all these years, you still don't even know what the damn thing is?"

The doctor faltered, his professional mask shucked away to reveal a truly frustrated man.

"Pops," I said simply, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."

My father slumped back into his seat, the fight completely sapped from him. I couldn't blame him for being upset though. This was the same thing that took Mom after all.

_Why aren't I more upset about this?_ I wondered offhandedly, as I yanked nervously on a tendril of my long, dark hair.

Probably because deep down I always knew this would happen.

Most women on my mother's side of the family had eventually contracted the disease. It was an inevitability I was prepared for. Despite that however, I couldn't quite shake the heavy feeling pressing down on me.

_'You have about one, maybe two years left before the disease completely spreads through your system.' _The words the doctor had said not even a moment ago echoed in my mind.

This time next year I could be dead...

No matter how hard I tried to imagine it, I just couldn't.

_Maybe they'll come up with a cure by then_. My mind supplied as a reprieve, but as much as I wanted to believe it I knew that if they didn't even know what the disease was there was no way they could cure it.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to do a lot of things.

But as I sat there, in the oppressing silence, all I could bring myself to do was stare blankly out the window. It seemed almost wrong for it to be such a nice day outside. Here I was, contemplating my existence, and the world looked as normal as ever. Shouldn't it be pouring rain when you go through something emotional?

A dark chuckle escaped my lips at the notion.

"Takeshi..." my father strained out. I turned my attention back on him, though he might as well have been a million miles away for how little I could see him. Why was he so blurry anyway?

Numbly, I reached a hand to my cheek, only to find it damp to the touch.

_I'm crying._

That realization was enough to shatter any defenses I had left. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my cheeks, while sobs raked my lithe frame. At some point, even my father's muscled arms weaved protectively around me.

I couldn't tell which of us was shaking more.

"I don't want to die," I admitted finally, pressing my soaked face into his neck.

"I don't want you to either."

* * *

By the time we made it back home I felt significantly better. Nowhere close to normal - but definitely better. On some level I accepted that things were never truly going to be normal again, but it was hard not to slip back into the same habits at seeing the familiar territory.

Tomorrow I'd be going back to school like nothing happened.

I'd smile at everyone, pretending everything was the same. Maybe if I did it enough I'd believe it too. No one would question me on it anyway. I had no real friends to speak of. Sure, people were nice enough but I had more enemies than admirers.

Being the freak girl that forced her way onto the Baseball team tended to do that.

Aside from Dad, no one would really miss me either. I had spent my life preoccupied with Baseball, so much so that I forgot to make friends along the way. I led a rather lonely life when I actually thought about it.

That wasn't to say I didn't want friends though.

_It's a little late now_. I had to remind myself. Getting close to anyone now would only leave behind more strife. Despite my feelings on the matter, I couldn't be that selfish.

If I had to die, it might as well be alone...

* * *

_Little did I know that fate had other plans,_

_Fate always does._


End file.
